Wishes of Your Heart's Desire
by TheShortySwag
Summary: Clef only helped Ferio communicate with Fuu from her world, but who knew they'll be transported to Earth? Not to mention, Clef is now powerless thanks to some spell. Yep. I suck at summaries. Rated T - Mostly Clemi pairing. And a pinch of F/F and H/?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: FERIO'S UNYIELDING WISH**

**Author's Note: **_The pairings here are mainly, CLEMI (Clef/Umi), Ferio/Fuu, Hikaru….? :D [P.S. This is mainly a Clemi fic, so yeah. It should always be CLEMI all the way! :D]_

* * *

><p>It was a rather calm night in Cephiro. Prince Ferio, who was the soon-to-be king of Cephiro, was strolling alone inside the castle as always, and his mind was slowly drifting away with every step he made. He kept thinking about a certain short-haired blond girl whom he fell in love with when she and her friends were still in Cephiro.<p>

"_I miss Fuu.." _

"Pillar, if only I have the magic to transport myself instantly and be by Fuu's side this instant, I would have done so the moment she went back to her world!" he desperately muttered.

_Magic._ This ultimately gave the young lad a rather absurd thought. _"I guess he can help me. Well, he should. I'm the Prince, and also friend of his. He should be able to grant me this simple wish." _ The so-called Prince of Cephiro smiled determinedly o himself.

"_I also remember Ascot talking about some portal that can lead you to other dimensions. Maybe, just maybe, it can help me to contact Fuu, or better, I would be able to visit her."_

Before making a second thought, he rushed and went towards the direction where a certain mage was dwelling. Wherein this mage was comfortably asleep in his chambers, not knowing a friend of his is rushing right now to disturb his pleasant rest.

* * *

><p>The Master Mage Clef of Cephiro was having his rest, when he was disturbed by a loud knocking on his door. His eyes flung open.<p>

"What now…?" he grumbled.

He stood up from his bed and took his robe. He pulled it over his shoulders, and opened the door; revealing a rather anxious Ferio.

"Prince?"

"Ah. Yes. I'm glad you're still awake, Master Mage Clef." He smiled at the mage.

"Actually I was -"

"Can you help me contact Fuu in any way possible?" he asked without having a second thought.

"Pardon?" Clef muttered, clearly surprised with Ferio's favour.

Not only was Ferio's idea, ridiculous; it was ultimately unimaginable. The two worlds can't have a connection towards the other, unless the Pillar summons the Legendary Magic Knights once again. Only the Pillar has the power to make that happen. Sadly, Cephiro does not follow that system anymore. Hikaru, the appointed next Pillar of Cephiro, had the Pillar system abolished; and not only that, she has gone back to her own world with the other two Magic Knights.

"I want to see Fuu again, Clef." Ferio dropped the 'Master Mage' title, and for sure, he was darn serious about this favour he was asking. He was now asking Clef a favour as a friend.

"You know it's impossible."

"I _know_ there is another way other than that of the Pillar's." Ferio countered.

Clef stared at Ferio with knowing eyes. He knew it himself that there _is_ another way, but it is would mean, disrupting the flow of the natural occurrences in Cephiro's world, and that of the Magic Knight's.

Clef just sighed. "Very well, then my Prince. I guess it wouldn't hurt to help a friend once in a while." He smiled at the young lad. Ferio gave him a tap at the back.

"I owe you one, Clef!" he grinned.

"Proceed to the Pillar room, I shall meet you there."

Ferio nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"I should remind you, I will only do this once." The young-looking mage reminded.<p>

Ferio just nodded in response.

They were inside the Pillar room, and a huge pond was right before them. It was unlike how it was before; ever since the Proof of the Pillar had vanished, the Pillar room became isolated and it was looking old. The room was used only whenever Clef practices powerful spells; that Ferio knew.

"I can't actually open a portal here, but I can let you communicate with Fuu." Clef reminded.

"That would be fine. Hearing her voice or just simply seeing her face can ease my worries." He assured the mage.

"Very well then, Let us begin."

Clef raised his staff and the blue orb engraved on it glowed. He was reciting an incantation, and the water of the pond began to move. It made small waves and was moving in a counter clockwise direction. The wind was also picking up its own speed and direction, causing a chaotic scene inside the Pillar room.

"Focus your mind and heart to what you desire. To what you want to see. To _Fuu_."

Ferio closed his eyes, and focused on one thing that he truly desires at the moment. "I want to see Fuu." He mumbled.

Suddenly, the pond calmed down and the wind was slowly dying out. There came a bright glow from the pond. It was showing something.

"Ferio, look at the pond." The young mage called out.

In the pond, there it was, a face was taking its shape, it was Fuu.

"FUU!" Ferio called out. Deep inside him, he was happy and overjoyed to see her doing well. But a part of him was jealous, that he was not a part of the happiness his beloved was feeling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other world, the three Magic Knights were in the Tokyo Tower, enjoying their parfaits.<p>

"This cream soda sure is the best!" Hikaru smiled as she took a spoonful of her drink.

"Is it? I want to try that, too!" Umi mumbled. He took a spoonful of Hikaru's ice cream and shoved it onto her mouth, even before her red-headed best friend could protest.

"Hey!" Hikaru retorted. Fuu was just smiling out and about while she look at her two best friends fight over a spoonful of ice cream.

"_FUU!"_

She heard a familiar voice call upon her. Fuu looked from left to right to see who it was who was calling her. She looked at her two best friends.

"Did you hear someone call my name?" Fuu asked.

Both Umi and Hikaru were dumbfounded with Fuu's question. "No one did." Umi muttered.

"Yeah. We didn't hear anyone call you. Maybe it's just the wind, Fuu-chan." Hikaru smiled.

"_Fuu! Can you hear me? It's me." _ The voice said once again.

And now she was sure that voice sounded very familiar. "It's Ferio." She mumbled.

"Ferio?" Both Umi and Hikaru shouted. Everyone inside the shop looked at them funny.

"Uhh. S-sorry." Umi sweat dropped.

"Ferio's calling me. I can hear him." Fuu clenched her hands.

"But that's impossible. Two worlds cannot be connected; even with magic!" Hikaru retorted.

"Only the Pillar can connect these two worlds, Fuu. Since Cephiro has no Pillar, it's really impossible. And you know that." Umi stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I know that Ms. Umi. But I swear it is Ferio who is calling me. " She countered.

Hikaru and Umi just looked at each other. They knew Fuu wouldn't lie. But, why would they contact them again? Isn't it really impossible?

"What is he saying then?" Umi asked. Fuu kept silent.

"_Oh how I've missed you, Fuu. Although I want to visit you very badly, I can't. Right now, Master Mage Clef is helping me communicate with you right now. "_

"He's telling me that he is able to communicate with me like this because Master Mage Clef is helping him." She finally spoke out.

"_**Clef."**_

His name was the only thing that made an impact on Umi. She flinched the moment she heard his name once again.

* * *

><p>When the Master Mage of Cephiro had a moment to glance at the blue-haired girl in the scene, his heart unconsciously leaped. It has been a year ever since they've fought with each other side by side to protect Cephiro from those invaders. Even if he won't admit it to himself, he was actually missing her.<p>

"Umi.." he unconsciously muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Ferio heard it.

He came up with an outrageous idea.

"Hey Fuu, do you mind telling Umi that Master Mage Clef here is already missing her? Pass it on, will ya?" he grinned. He looked at Clef's direction and he didn't expect seeing his staff meeting his forehead.

"What was that for, Ferio?" he lost his cool, and ultimately shouted at Ferio for his childish idea.

"Well, _you_ are missing her aren't you? Denying it would just delay the inevitable, Master Mage. You really miss Umi." He grinned.

"I most definitely do not! Quit with all that assumptions and hurry up with your love sickness!" the mage retorted.

Ferio just chuckled at the Mage's retort. _"Sheesh. It's so obvious, but he's still denying it." _

"_Ferio, is it really not possible for our two worlds to connect? " _Fuu asked.

This time, it wasn't Ferio who answered her question.

"I believe that it is not possible. Natural occurrences of the two worlds may get disrupted from time to time, and may lead to ecological unbalance of nature." Clef coolly replied.

Suddenly, the whole ground began shaking. The disruption was now taking its effect.

"W-what's happening, Guru Clef? I thought that Cephiro's okay now?" Ferio called out.

"This is the disruption that I was talking about. And right now, it's taking its effect. The same thing is probably now happening to the other world."

The ground continued shaking, and the calm winds from before was once again, starting to pick up its speed and is now uncontrollable.

"We should stop that spell right now, Ferio!" Clef shouted at the young lad.

"I have yet to say my goodbyes to Fuu!" he stubbornly crawled his way going near the pond.

"Don't come any closer, Ferio! The pond may suck you up this instant and send you to other dimensions!" he called out to the lad.

"Just a little more.." Ferio was slowly crawling up his way towards the pond not minding the debris falling from the ceiling. He was determined to see how Fuu's doing, and to properly bid his goodbyes to her.

"FERIO!"

"I'm almost there…!"

Not a moment, the pond began to suck up everything near it; including Ferio himself.

"Ferio! Hang on!" Clef called out as he went near the pond. Everything; _everything_ was being sucked in by the pond and it was growing more and more intense by the minute.

"_I have to save Ferio first, and stop the spell….!"_

Everything was in chaos. Debris fall everywhere; the wind was becoming more and more wild; and the pond; the pond was going haywire as well.

Clef was now near the pond and thank the Pillar, he can still see Ferio inside the water; unconscious.

It was a bad sign. He could either get thrown away in another dimension, or worse, die drowning. It was just a matter of time before the pond's magic would take its effect and send Ferio to another dimension.

With no more choice, Clef jumped in and started to swim towards Ferio's unconscious body. But Clef was now running out of breath as well. Pillar! Why didn't he cast a spell on himself first to avoid drowning? And now, he would really regret not casting that spell, since he was now unconscious; out of breath and Pillar knows where they would be transported to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in present Tokyo, after a mild earthquake; a ray of bright light appeared out of nowhere and two funny dressed young boys were lying unconsciously at the Tokyo tower lobby.<p>

The green haired golden-eyed boy woke up first and noticed that they were in some place they do not recognize. Both of them were dripping wet from who knows where.

"Just where…. Are we?" the green haired boy mumbled.

"Ferio? Clef?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: A VOICE INSIDE**

"_**Ferio? Clef?"**_

Umi bade goodbye to Hikaru and Fuu after they ate inside the parfait shop just near the Tokyo tower. But before she went home, she decided to stop by the Tokyo tower alone, and watch the amazing view from above.

The green haired boy looked at Umi with familiar eyes.

"Umi!" the boy shouted.

Everyone inside the lobby was staring at them – No, staring at the _three_ of them!

"Those boys are wearing such strange clothes." A woman from her 30's whispered to herself.

"Why are they laying there? Are they filming or something?" another one whispered. _Every _person that passes by stares at them weirdly and made rude comments.

Finally, the lavender haired boy woke up. "Ngghh…" he mumbled.

He opened his eyes and studied the place he was now in. He just sighed. "Just as I thought; we've been sent to another world." He muttered to himself. He started to stand up, and took his staff.

"You sure were."

Clef was taken aback by this retort. It was an awfully familiar voice. He turned around, and was surprised to see a tall, blue-haired young girl. It was Umi. Umi Ryuuzaki.

"U-Umi?..."

"In flesh." She smiled. But her smile instantly faded when she realized that they were attracting a big crowd. Everyone – I mean, _everyone _was now literally staring at them.

"Hey,you there!" Even the security guard of the tower was attracted by their presence in the lobby.

"In any case, let's get out of here, before you guys would end up in jail!" Umi grabbed Clef's wrist and dragged him out of the lobby. Ferio followed the bluette. "HEY! I'm still here 'ya know!" he shouted at Umi, who was unaware of the young lad's slow pace. He was seriously being left behind.

* * *

><p>After sometime of running, they find themselves finally isolated in a nearby park. There were no people around – No people to fuss over the two strange looking boys who actually fell from the skies from that beam of light.<p>

"You guys, just what exactly are you doing here? And I thought that the '_two worlds cannot be connected_ 'saying was true?" she said while mocking Clef's voice.

Clef ignored her 'little mock' and was struggling to breathe air. He nearly ran out of air, after that horrendous running. Not to mention, he just ran out of air after nearly drowning in the pond along with Ferio.

"The pond sucked us in and after that, BAM! We're here." Ferio explained.

Umi just stared at him funny. "Yeah, right. I'm sure you transported yourselves here!" she pointed out.

"Why in the world would we want to do that?" Clef finally retorted.

His retort made Umi flinch. Just the sounds of his voice, once again made her long forgotten feelings resurface. It was just unfair. How can he just come back like that out of the blue and make her healing heart beat once again? He wouldn't care anyways, so why was she feeling hopeful? She was moving on from him, and yet he comes back again to break her heart. That was just unfair!

"W-well.." Umi stammered. Clef was now gazing at her direction. At a moment, their eyes met, but Umi looked away from the young mage's gaze. She was afraid to be sucked down again by his deep blue eyes and afraid that he would know what she truly felt.

"Oh I would. I would definitely do anything just to see Fuu once again." Ferio, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between the two, commented.

"Of course you would, typical of you, Prince Ferio." Clef said as a-matter-of-factly.

Clef sighed. "I can't open a portal going back to Cephiro, nor do any powerful spells at the mean time. The pond drained almost all of my powers." He clenched at his staff.

"I guess it would take a while until I get them back. For now, we will have to stay in this world, Ferio." He looked at Ferio with a rather shameful smile.

Umi just sighed. She definitely cannot deny the inevitable. Guess this means, she would go back again to square one; having her unreciprocated love, once again. But, of course she has other problems to deal with right now; like where in this world would this two stay for the mean time? They can't possibly just stay in the streets. Or can they? The sun was also setting, it means, she has little time to think where these two would stay temporarily until they can find a way to get back.

"I guess there's no helping it. Both of you has to stay at my house for the mean time. Besides, I have a big house, anyways." Umi started to walk. She looked back at the two boys.

"Are you coming or what?" she called out at the two.

"Guess we'll be in your care for now, Ms. Umi." Clef smiled at Umi.

Umi blushed a hundred layers of red. Fortunately, he wasn't able to see that, because she turned her face around at the nick of time.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Umi greeted at her mom as she entered the living room.<p>

"Oh good you're home, sweetie!" her mom called out. "Come here in the kitchen and help me out, please?"

"Umm, can I ask a favour, mom?" she asked.

Her mom looked at her quizzically. "What is it, dear?"

"Well, I have these two friends of mine outside. They actually have no place to stay in the moment, so I was thinking if maybe I could let them stay here for a while?" she sweetly smiled at her mother.

"Friends? Where are they? Let them in, sweetie." She smiled.

"Ah, sure. Ferio Clef, come on in!" she shouted.

Right before Mrs. Ryuuzaki was a lavender haired kid and a green haired kid who is taller than the other. She presumed the lavender haired child was no more than 11 years old, while the other looked like somewhere at the same age as Umi.

"How adorable!" she snugged up and carried Clef with ease, as if he was really an eleven-year old child.

"AH! P-put me down right this instant! I am not a kid!" Clef protested. He swore that he saw at the end of his eye; Umi and Ferio were holding back a laugh. He mentally took note to himself that he'd kill them later.

"Young child, May I know what your name is?" she asked.

"I am Master Mage Cle – Mpphhff!"

"Ohhh. He's Clef." Umi batted her eyelashes at her mother as she struggles to keep Clef shut.

"I am Prince Feri – Ouuuch!" Ferio instantly took a hold of his foot where Umi stepped on.

"H-He's Ferio, mom." She stammered.

"_Keep it low you guys! Here, your titles or whatsoever are useless, so keep the titles to yourself, do you understand that?" _she whispered to both of the boys.

"Oh wonderful~! Since the both of you are going to stay here, you're lucky to be able to eat Umi-chan's cooking! She's a good cook. But she excels in baking." Mrs. Ryuuzaki cheerfully announced.

"Ah! But before that, I have a favour, Umi-chan."

"What is it?" she faced her mom.

"Can I borrow Clef-chan for the night? Since your daddy's not here for today, I thought I might as well sleep together with your cute little friend here! Oh he's just so adorable." She sweetly smiled.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Borrow C-c-c-c-c-c-Clef? Are you sure! I mean…" Umi faltered.

Ferio was holding another laugh and was turning bright red at Mrs. Ryuuzaki's request. Not only that it was a rather funny situation for the Master Mage of all of Cephiro sleeping with a Magic Knight's mother, but also because, she thought that Guru Clef was still an innocent kid! She doesn't know that he's actually over the age of 745!

Clef shot death glares at Ferio's direction, and Pillar, if looks could only kill; Ferio was probably a ground beef by now.

"I just want someone to cuddle with tonight. Is it much of a problem, Clef-chan?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki asked.

Umi and Ferio's eyes were now at Clef's. Well, it is up to Clef to decide.

Clef made a loli-shota's face and smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Ryuuzaki, It's a pleasure!"

Umi's face just literally fell. It really fell on the depths of the earth – more like to the depths of hell itself.

She grabbed Clef's hand. _"What do you think you're doing! You do know oh so well that was my mom!" _she whispered.

Clef just gave her a knowing look. "I know that. And it's been years since I've last had a _good night_." Clef snickered at the bluette. He released himself from Umi's grip and followed Umi's mother into the kitchen. Ferio looked at Umi with a rather puzzled face.

Umi knew oh so well that it was just her mother, but she can't shake of the feeling of jealousy inside her. Sure, what her mom really meant was a companion to sleep beside her for the night, but her jealousy was slowly eating her inside. Not only that, it hurts even more when _he_ said those words. _It's been years since I've had a good night._ He knew what she felt about him. Was that really necessary? _Oh fudge crumbs. If only she can hide these feelings again and have no remorse, she think she can live peacefully with that. But no, he just had to appear again, just when she was starting to move on from him! Pillar, she was already finding these feelings quite a bother!_

* * *

><p>"In the meantime, until all of Clef's powers are back, that's when they can probably go back to Cephiro." Umi reassured Hikaru and Fuu over the phone. Things like this were not really meant to wait. It had to be discussed right now. Heck, it was only Fuu who was pretty excited to see Ferio-her-love tomorrow. Eek. Being all love sick? That's just not <em>her <em>thing.

"So I guess we have a big day tomorrow, huh?" Ferio mumbled while resting on the couch.

"Big day? Yeah, I guess you can say that; A big reunion with you and _your _Fuu." Umi mocked.

"Hey hey. Don't get all bitter on me now, just because Clef's sleeping with your mom." Ferio teased. Did he really have to remind her that? Not that it matters to Umi though. She did _say_ she's getting over the mage. There was no way she would be affected again with whatever he does.

Umi stood up from her seat, and started heading out of the guest's room. "If you need anything, just knock on my door, okay?" she reminded him.

"Y-yeah." It was all Ferio can mutter. _Dang, she didn't have to get all upset over that. _He thought.

Umi was walking towards her room when she saw a silhouette of a small boy. _Small boy? Heck. That's just Clef for heaven's sake._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in my mom's care, _little boy?_" she mocked.

Clef gave her a glare. "I don't need your mocking. I was just enjoying myself with this drink your mother gave me. Although I think I've drank something like this back in Cephiro… "He stared at the beverage like a curious little boy, but with the mere sight of it, Umi's heart leaped a little bit. He was very adorable indeed.

"It's just milk, Clef. Don't tell me you think it was some kind of magical drink or something." Umi managed a laugh.

"Milk? Is it a cow's or a goat's?" he innocently asked.

"I think it's a cow's milk. Heck, you're acting like a little boy right now, despite your real age!" she laughed harder. It was really a funny sight to see to think that this boy right in front of her was actually a century-old man!

"I-I've never actually grown accustomed to your world you know. I mean, there are things here that I don't usually see back in Cephiro, like this, _te-le-vi-sion_ thing." He pouted. He really hates it when he doesn't know anything. Especially things that he never knew existed, and he never knew of it. He really hates being outsmarted and he has some kind of superiority complex over others. Some kid he is.

Now, Umi was just laughing so hard with Clef's innocence in their world. It was just so funny and cute to see at the same time.

Finally, he finished his drink. He stood up and went straight to the kitchen. Umi followed him down.

"Why are you following me like some kind of dog?" he asked.

"I'm just checking if there are still things you're never grown _accustomed _to, Master Mage Clef." She mocked. She was seriously having fun with teasing him. Pillar, it only happens once when this stubborn little guy's acting all innocent and cute just because he's in another world he's never been to!

"In any case, I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Clef." She yawned as she went upstairs to her room.

"Okay, good night, Umi." He smiled at her. This made Umi blush once again. But she was holding back. She can't afford herself to lose again to this feeling. Never again!

"_Holding back is good. Know your limits, Umi-chan."_

Umi stopped at her tracks when she heard a voice echoed through her ears. Was she just imagining it? She just shrugged it off and proceeded to her room.

* * *

><p>During the night, Umi was dreaming of standing in a cloudy place where there was only a dim light to illuminate the place she was standing at. It was foggy and cloudy. But it was clear to her that someone was laughing and giggling somewhere near. She started running to look for the voice that was haunting her even before she got back from Cephiro that fateful day. Ever since their arrival, she'd been hearing laughing and giggling in her dreams; even when she's awake. But she just shrugs it off, thinking it was just probably the wind.<p>

"_Umi, find me if you can. If you do, I have a big surprise for you. Hahahaha." _The voice said. The tone of the voice sounded much like Umi, but it had a heavier and darker tone then Umi's real voice.

It was driving her nuts. Not only because it getting annoying day by day, repeating almost every same line, it also reminds her that her love is unreciprocated; in other words, she is not loved by the person who, she cherishes the most. She knew that already, that's why she's trying to forget everything she's ever felt about him. She's trying to move on from her heart break.

Finally, the laughs became louder and clearer, _the voice must be nearby! _Umi thought. But she was surprised when she found herself looking at a reflection of her; it wasn't only her refection that was in the scene, there was also, Clef. And to her horror, she saw _herself_ stabbing Clef in the chest and was laughing maniacally over his dead body.

"NOOOOOO!" Umi screamed at the top of her throat. As she helplessly try to reach out to Clef's dead body.

"_YESS. That's how it should be, right, Umi-chan? Killing him off would ease your anxieties! If he's gone, then you'll be happy!" _the voice even grew darker and darker by the second.

"**Umi."**

"N-Noooo! I can't - !" she stammered.

"Umi!"

Umi's eyes flung open, waking to reality. She scanned the room to see if her _reflection_ was still there to haunt her, to her relief, she saw Clef looking at her worriedly.

"You were having a nightmare so I –"he muttered.

Unconsciously, Umi wrapped Clef into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"What happened? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I am now." She looked at Clef with a rather worried look on her face, and covered herself back into her sheets.

"You can go back to you room. I'm okay." Her tone was icy and cold.

"I guess. Sleep well, Umi." He retreated to the door, still worried about the girl. But he can't argue with her right now. Even he himself was tired from everything that had happened that day. He couldn't afford to himself to fall sick at a time like this.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to my school!" Umi protested.<p>

"We have to, Umi. That way, we can also learn things from this world!" Ferio retorted.

"NO WAY." She countered.

"But, Umiiiiiiii!" Ferio whined.

"Puh-lease, you just want to see Fuu for yourself, don't 'cha?" she snickered.

"Well, there's that, too. But Master Mage Clef agreed to my idea as well!" he insisted.

"No! I can't just possibly –"

"Umi-chan!" a voice shouted outside their gate.

"Ah! Satsuki-kun." Umi waved to the young lad. Ferio was caught aback by her sudden movement.

"Who's that? He looks eerily familiar though." Ferio whispered to Umi. Clef was now outside the house along with Ferio and Umi. He was also curious about how the education in this world was like. He wanted to learn himself, so he didn't decide against Ferio's idea.

Clef looked at the man who was standing outside the Ryuuzaki residence and to Umi. Umi and Ferio's expression was something hard to paint, so he figured that they might be confused about whom this young lad reminds them of.

"He's a splitting image of Eagle Vision."

Umi and Ferio flinched the moment they heard Clef's voice from behind.

"What do you mean he's a splitting image of –" Ferio stopped and realized what the mage had told him was true. He took another glance at the man's face, and he did see the word 'Eagle Vision' tampered all over his face.

"Wow. How is that possible? Isn't Eagle dead?" he awed in realization.

"As far as I know, people who died from our world are reborn as another creature or person in other worlds. This time, Eagle Vision was now reborn – or rather, Eagle's soul took over this man's body and made it as its own host." He explained.

"So what you're trying to tell me is, there is a possibility that this guy over there is Eagle Vision himself!" Ferio cried.

"A 98% possibility. That is however, if he still acquires Eagle Vision's memories, then it is certain that this man is Eagle himself. But if he does not possess any memory of his past life, it's possible that he only has the physical appearance of Eagle; nothing more, nothing less." He elaborated.

"In any case, both of you stay here at home. You can't come to school, you heard that?" Umi reminded them.

"But -!" Ferio tried to protest, but before he could even do so, Umi was now out of the gates of her house and was now walking to school with Eagle's present form. Or rather, with _**Satsuki Narumi**_.

Ferio heaved a big sigh. "There goes my chance to spend time with Fuu for the whole day." He mumbled.

CREAAAK!

Ferio turned around to see Clef walking away. He was going to follow Umi!

"M-Master Mage Clef! Are you going to follow Umi?" Ferio asked.

Clef turned around. "Are you coming or what?"

Ferio grinned at this statement. "What? Are you jealous or something that Umi's getting over you with that so-called Eagle Vision II?" Ferio teased.

Clef just gave him a blank look. "What?" Ferio asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"_Was it something I said?" _Ferio thought. _**Was it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: AOI-HIME**

Fuu was hurrying to go to school that morning when her elder sister stopped her at her tracks.

"What are you so excited about, Fuu?" Kuu, her elder sister asked,

"I'm meeting someone today. And it's been a year since we've seen each other!" Fuu smiled at her sister. She proceeded walking outside, leaving her startled sister in the pathway.

"She's meeting someone? Could it be?" Kuu smiled knowingly to herself.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Fuu!" Hkaru greeted as the young blond entered the room<em>. (AN: since it's been a year since the battle in Cephiro, I thought about making the three of them go to the same school this time.)_

"Good morning, Hikaru-san." She smiled to the red-head. She scanned the room for any signs of her bluette best friend, but to no avail. Umi was not yet around.

"Is Umi-san not here yet?" she asked. The red-head just shook her head.

"She's not here yet." She replied. Hikaru smiled knowingly. "I bet you're excited to see Ferio again, aren't you?" Hikaru teased. The blond blushed hundreds of layers of red.

"W-well.. I-"

Hikaru tapped her shoulders lightly. "It's alright, Fuu-chan. I'm sure Ferio's excited to see you, too." She smiled.

Suddenly, the door of their classroom opened revealing a rather cheerful bluette and a blond haired young man. The oblivious pair entered the room chatting so casually with each other not knowing all eyes inside the room were looking at them.

Umi stopped talking. She realized what was going on.

"Ohh. Umm.. G-Good morning." She mumbled to Hikaru and Fuu. She was feeling rather awkward since everyone – I mean _everyone_ was looking at them with curious eyes.

"Good morning, Shidou-san, Hououjji-san." Satsuki smiled at the two.

Hikaru managed a smile and Fuu shook her head in response. _"Satsuki-kun looks exactly like Eagle." _Hikaru thought. All the while ever since Satsuki became Umi's friend, she's been having suspicions to who Satsuki was. Not that she actually thought that he could be Eagle himself, but she just can't shake off the feeling inside of her that he _is _in fact Eagle in flesh. But she can't be so sure herself.

"Why are you staring at me, Shidou-san? Is there something on my face?" Satsuki asked.

Hikaru flinched the moment he asked her, and eventually kept her cool. "Umm.. There's nothing wrong. I was just.. admiring your amber eyes, that's all." She lamely excused.

"Thank you. I like your ruby-red eyes as well, Shidou-san." He smiled at her.

Not only did he carry Eagle's face and physical features, he also has the same voice as Eagle had. It was certainly strange. No doubt that Hikaru was determined to look for answers as to why Satsuki Narumi looks and sounds exactly like Eagle Vision; as if they were only one person.

Umi was watching the two as she and Fuu were discussing something about Ferio and Clef's whereabouts as of now. Umi told Fuu that Ferio and Clef were to remain inside her residence for now, since she had forbidden them to go outside without her company.

"I see," Fuu clenched her hands. Umi noticed this and felt guilty about delaying Fuu and Ferio's reunion.

"Hey, you'll see him later. I promise." Umi reassured her best friend.

"Oh yeah, Umi-chan, we have fencing practice later." Satsuki reminded the bluette.

Umi smiled at him. "Sure."

"SAAAY Umi-chaaan, what's going on between you and Satsuki-kun nowadays? You're pretty close, huh? He's even walking with you to school!" a classmate of hers giggled.

"Whaaat? I-It's not like that. It just so happens that he's living near our house, and we happen to be in the same club! Nothing more than that…" Umi stammered. Thankfully, before her classmate asked her that question, Satsuki was out of the room.

"Oh really? But I heard that Satsuki-kun has a big crush on you, Umi-chan!" another squealed.

Umi's face turned beet red from this statement and was now really getting cornered by almost all of the girls in their class. But apart from that, Hikaru and Fuu stood distant from her giving her a knowing smile.

"Guess Umi-chan's moving on from Clef now, huh?" Hikaru muttered.

"I hope so. She's been down ever since we came back from Cephiro. She was indeed broken hearted knowing that, she won't be able to see him anymore." Fuu sighed.

"Yeah. She was really in love with Clef back then…" Hikaru mumbled under her breath.

Lantis and Eagle's image passed through her mind when she spoke about Umi's love for Clef. She herself has issues about love; just like Umi. She glanced at Fuu's direction and smiled. She knew that Fuu wouldn't have a problem about her love life right now; at least Ferio was looking for alternate ways to try and see or at least communicate with Fuu. At least Fuu is certain that Ferio loves her very much. But Hikaru was unsure about Lantis; and her lingering feelings for Eagle.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch.<em>

Umi, Hikaru and Fuu were heading towards the cafeteria when they noticed a commotion near the school gym. People were gathering around the gym and the students were shouting. Groups of students were surrounding two seemingly harmless individuals; one thing crossed Hikaru's mind; _they were being bullied._

"Hey! What are you doing to those poor students?" Hikaru shouted. They ran towards the big crowd and to her surprise; instead of seeing two badly beaten students, a limp body of another student, came flying towards her direction, barely missing her. She looked to where that body had come from, and to her surprise, she found a green haired boy. It was _Ferio!_

"Hah! That's what you get for messing with the Prince of Cephiro!" he proudly announced. Right beside Ferio, was Clef; but with the looks of it, Clef was badly beaten up, his lip was cut and he had a lot of bruises.

"Ferio!" Hikaru called out to him. The green haired lad turned and faced at Hikaru's direction. It wasn't Hikaru that caught his attention; it was the strawberry-haired blond girl behind her. _Fuu._

But before his mind drifted away with the sight of his beloved, he remembered the lavender haired boy limping beside him.

The number of students who were gathering around back then was now slowly decreasing. Three other students were left behind along with Hikaru and the rest of the group.

"Clef!" Hikaru shouted and immediately ran towards him. Clef was already limping towards Hikaru's direction. Suddenly, he was about to fall when he went out of balance, but slender arms caught his limp body and carried him off.

It was Satsuki.

"Are you alright? You seem badly beaten up." Satsuki looked at Clef with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine. You need not to worry about me." Clef stammered.

"Clef! Ferio! What happened?" Umi was running towards their direction with Fuu following her close behind.

"Well, there was this girl that came up to Clef; she was trying to introduce herself to Clef, but Clef tried to walk away, and she suddenly screamed when that guy over there," Ferio pointed to the man who just flew right past Hikaru and was now badly beaten up by Ferio. "-grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. Of course, Master Mage Clef here, being all gentlemanly as he is, stood up for the girl and in return, he got beat up. Thankfully at the nick of time, I arrived and kicked his sorry butt." Ferio smiled proudly.

"You should really learn when and where to stop telling the stories you know, Ferio." Clef glared.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for saving me back there." A girl with black hair and curly locks walked up towards Clef. She gave him a warm smile, but Clef just stared at her blankly.

"It was nothing." He murmured. The girl went closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, then dashed away, blushing.

Umi on the other hand, was obviously gritting her teeth out of jealousy. Fuu noticed this, and just smiled warmly at her friend. _"Oh Umi-san."_ She thought to herself.

"But didn't I tell you to stay at home! This wouldn't have happened if only you followed my order!" Umi protested. Clef gave her an icy look. She flinched.

"You're not the boss of me, _little girl._"

"I'm just looking out for the both of you, _old man._"

Lightning-like and fire effects were now in the background between Umi and Clef. It means _war_.

"A-anyways, I think we should bring this little guy over to the clinic and have him checked." Satsuki suggested.

Clef flinched, _little guy; _those two words were the ones that struck him the most. Ferio swore he saw the old mage flinch at Satsuki's statement and was now holding back a chuckle; so was Umi.

"Man, if only Fuu still had her magic right now, she would've healed him in an instant." Ferio dumbly muttered.

"Magic?" Satsuki glanced at Ferio with a puzzling look. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu flinched at Satsuki's sudden curiosity.

"O-Ohhh, by _magic_, he meant that…" Hikaru was stammering to look for other words rhyming with _Magic_. She sure was not good at vocabulary.

"Well, I know how to do first aid. So that's what Ferio probably meant. _Hahaha._" Fuu murmured. She was indeed bad at lying, but she hopes that he would buy it.

"Ah! Y-yes! That's it. That's what I meant." Ferio added.

"_That was so careless of him to speak so casually about magic in front of humans." _Clef thought to himself. He just face palmed at the Prince's sudden realization of what he had just said.

"Ohhh. Is that it? But I swore I –"

"Ouuuuuch!" Clef feigned feeling pain.

"H-hurry! Let's get to the clinic even before his illness worsens!" Hikaru stammered.

"B-but he's not sick, he's just - !" but even before he could finish his sentence, Hikaru dragged him, carrying Clef in his arms, towards the school clinic.

_Satsuki was suspecting then way too much. He's too sharp and observant on things. It was just too difficult to hide things from him. _Clef thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad it wasn't anything serious." Hikaru sighed.<p>

She and the rest of the gang were now sitting under the cherry blossom trees inside the school campus. Clef on the other hand, was allowed to rest for the mean time inside the clinic until he wakes up from the pain reliever he had taken.

Satsuki; separated from the group after he was called by the team captain of the fencing club. Since he's the vice-captain, he and the captain had a meeting to attend to, so he went on ahead himself.

"Seriously, Ferio, it was rather careless of you to mention anything about magic when Narumi-san was still around!" Fuu scolded.

"S-sorry!" he apologized. He held Fuu's hands close to his chest and Fuu blushed at his sudden gesture.

"Sheesh. Don't go all lovey-dovey in front of me, will ya?" Umi protested.

"Don't be so bitter, Umi! Just because Clef had been so cold on you ever since we've arrived here! Besides, it's been a year since we've held hands. I missed Fuu. So badly." He turned and smiled. Fuu was still blushing at the sight of his face.

"Oh puh-lease! I wouldn't go all bitter on that _old man! _I've long forgotten about him." Umi grumbled.

"Oh do you now?"

"I've moved on from him. I feel _nothing_." She insisted.

Ferio, Fuu and Hikaru were staring at her as if she wasn't telling the truth. They all _know_ that she was denying everything. They _know_ that she's still _in love_ with the mage.

"Stop staring at me like that!" the bluette immediately stood up from where she had been sitting and started walking away from the trio.

"W-wait!" Hikaru called after her friend. Fuu grabbed her hand and signalled her to leave Umi be.

Indeed that was a good decision. The bluette needed to think about certain things first and discern her real feelings towards a certain mage.

* * *

><p>After walking a great distance away from her friends, she found herself walking in the woods inside the school. It was not a forest; but it was a garden with aged trees surrounding it. There were no people around, so she decided to sit in one of the benches encircling a fountain.<p>

"I've long forgotten about him, _haven't I?"_ she started to question herself.

"_That is correct." _A voice said.

Umi looked from left to right to see who spoke; but to her surprise, no one was there. It was just _her_.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up its speed and was slowly going haywire. Everything became hazy to Umi's vision. She can't see anything clearly anymore.

"_If only you could forget about him. If only you hadn't felt that way about him. If only you've _never_ met him and fell desperately in love with him." _The voice darkly said. The voice was right. If only she hadn't _met_ him, maybe, she wouldn't be suffering like this, would she?

"W-who are you?" Umi asked.

"_I am you, Umi-chan." _The voice said and started laughing maniacally once again.

How can that be? There's no way they could be the same person!

The wind slowly became calmer and everything was slowly becoming clearer to Umi. Once everything had calmed down, she saw a silhouette of a girl standing near a tree. Umi swore she saw the girl look at her with piercing eyes. It was piercing through her like ice. The girl had long flowing blue hair just like Umi's, but with a darker shade of blue. But she looked exactly like Umi.

"A-and you are?"

"_I am you, Umi. We are the same." _The girl whispered to her ear. She was just right beside the tree just now, how was she able to move so fast!

"That's not possible…" Umi was slowly dropping to her knees; her energy slowly draining away.

The girl wrapped Umi in her cold arms and was breathing into her ear. Her breath was cool like ice, and so was her eyes; they looked like ice.

Umi was slowly losing her energy. Not a moment, Umi dropped dead on her knees and fell to the ground. The girl with long flowing blue hair caressed Umi's cheek. Umi's lifeless-like body shivered the moment the girl's finger touched her cheek. Umi was still half-awake, her eyes were half-open, but they were slowly closing.

"This won't do, Umi-chan. You have to get your powers back or else you might die." The girl smiled down at the former Magic Knight.

"Ever since you gave birth to me, I've been sucking away your life force. But if you still had your powers, you can still supply yourself with limitless life-force from your Rune-god." The girl giggled icily.

The girl leaped happily away from Umi's, now unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: MIZU**

The bell rung to signal that the first period in the afternoon was about to start; everyone in class 3-2 was now in their seats; except for Umi and Satsuki. Both of them were still not in their seats. Neither Hikaru nor Fuu notice their absence until now.

"Where could Umi-san be? She's been gone longer than we've expected." Fuu whispered to Hikaru.

Hikaru just nodded in response. "I'll try looking for her."

Just as Hikaru was about to go outside the classroom, Ferio popped in front of her.

"Where are you going, Hikaru?" he asked.

"I'm going to look for Umi. She's been gone for quite a while now."

"Oh yeah, I was here to inform you about Umi. She's resting in the clinic right now."

"In the clinic? Why would she be resting in the clinic? Is she not feeling well?" Hikaru bombarded Ferio with questions. Thankfully, Fuu calmed Hikaru down even before she can make another ruckus.

"The teacher's coming. We can check Umi later after class." Fuu reassured her fiery friend.

"That's right. Besides, that Satsuki guy is watching over her right now." Ferio assured Hikaru and Fuu.

"Then I guess there's nothing we should worry about, huh?" Hikaru smiled at her two friends.

"In any case Ferio, shouldn't you be there watching over Clef-san?" Fuu pointed out.

"Master Mage Clef can handle himself. Besides, if he notices that he's being treated like an old man, he'll yell at me, or worse, he might even turn me into a rat or something."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came here to inform you about Umi. Also, to have a look at how my Fuu's doing." Ferio gave Fuu a wink. Fuu blushed at his sudden gesture.

"A-anyways, we should be getting back at our seats now, Hikaru-san. Mr. Tokugawa is now heading here." She hurried herself to her seat without even glancing back to her chivalrous lover.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Tokugawa entered the room right after Ferio dashed away.

"_I hope Umi-chan's okay…"_Hikaru clenched her hands and prayed for the well-being of her friend.

* * *

><p>Back to the school clinic, Umi's unconscious body was lying in bed, right next to the bed of the sleeping Clef. Her breathing was slow and heavy, which worried Satsuki so much. He'd been there for Umi almost every time. He cared about her not just as his fellow club mate, but as her friend. But he knew deep inside, that he didn't look at her that way. He never looked at her as his <em>friend<em> – Heck, he was falling for the girl. He was _falling in love_ with Umi Ryuuzaki.

He was gently caressing Umi's cheek and was intently looking at her with worried eyes. When he found her lying there in the garden, he immediately rushed to her side and carried her off to the clinic. She was finding it hard to breathe and her gasps were heavy. The nurse said that Umi was probably attacked by her asthma; but he knew that Umi was healthy; she didn't have asthma or whatsoever kind of illness. She was perfectly fine. It occurred to him that there is something more than just mere asthma behind Umi's heavy gasps, and slow breathing; it was something more he couldn't explain to himself, but he knew all too well that Umi's life was in danger.

He held Umi's hand right in front of his chest. He was deeply worried about the girl. The girl he _loves._

"Umi-chan..." he looked at the girl. Unconsciously, he was leaning at Umi. His lips was about to touch Umi's lips. He couldn't control it. _Something_ was making him do it.

Suddenly, the curtain that was dividing Umi's bed from another, swiftly flung open, revealing a young lavender haired boy; it was Clef.

"You know, a guy stealing a kiss from the girl he likes while she's unconscious is the lowest." He grumbled. Clef gave him an icy glare and then sat beside Umi in her bed.

"So I guess you're fine now." Satsuki assumed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he glumly stared at the blond haired boy.

"Would you mind getting off the bed? Umi-chan needs some space to breathe properly, and you're blocking her air." Satsuki pointed out.

"How are you sure? It can also be you who is blocking her air. Haven't you even considered that?" Clef retorted. He was beginning to annoy Satsuki now. Heck, it was actually his plan from the start. How dare he try to kiss Umi while she was in her unconscious state? That was so low of him. _Even_ for a human himself.

Wait. Why would he even care who would kiss this _little girl_? It's none of his business, right? But why did his blood rushed all over him when he saw what Satsuki was about to do with Umi? No. He just probably got mad because Satsuki was taking advantage of a helpless girl. Yes. That was it. He can't stand looking at people who are being taken advantage of. Yep. That was it. That was the answer he was looking for. It was for _justice_. Or _was it_?

But even before Clef could discern what the real answer was, he heard giggling and laughing inside the room. It had a creepy and dark tone to it. But it seemed as if… it was Umi's voice. But that can't be…

Umi was sleeping soundly now right beside him. She was not talking or moving; just breathing. Heavily.

"Did you hear that laughing?" Satsuki asked out of the blue.

So this boy can hear it too? But how was that even possible? The laugh sounded faint and distant. It also felt _magical_. So how on Pillar could he have heard that? Even if we say because _he _is Eagle's second form, Eagle didn't possess any magical powers within him. He was just _human_; pretty much like this boy in front of him. How was _that_ possible?

"Maybe it was just the wind. Don't mind it." Clef reassured the boy. He can't afford to drag this human into the magical affairs of Cephiro. He doesn't have anything to do with any of it.

"_Master Mage Clef of Cephiro, huh? It sounds as if you're really powerful! But too bad, you're pretty powerless in this world! Nyahahahaha!"_

The laughing continued and it got louder every minute.

"I swear, someone is indeed laughing! It's getting louder, it might wake Umi up!"

Satsuki stood up from his seat and started to walk outside of the room. He was about to open the door, when his hand suddenly froze; literally! Icicles formed in his hand; it was crawling up towards him.

"AHHHHHH! W-what the heck!" he screamed. Before the ice continued to crawl towards the rest of Satsuki's body, Clef took action in stopping it. He was able to recite an incantation which included the element of fire.

The ice melted away from Satsuki's arms and body. He stared at Clef with a puzzled and scared look. Soon, the whole room was freezing and was all forms of ice were forming everywhere inside the room.

"Stay beside Umi." Clef instructed. He was able to recite at least a minor spell, since a little bit of his power was coming back to him. Although it won't last for long, if his powers have not fully gone back yet to him, he would suffer some alternate consequences.

"_No one should exit from this room right now. Especially Umi-chan's most __**beloved**__."_ The voice said.

"Answer me, why are you doing this? This isn't your world to mingle with. Go back to where you belong!" Clef called out to the voice in hopes of talking with it.

The voice just laughed. _"You're telling me to go back? Then what if I tell you that __**I**__ belong here? Here with Umi-chan? Would you consider that?" _

"You belong here? What do you mean you belong here with Umi?" he asked.

"_I __**am **__Umi herself. She and I are the same."_

"What exactly are you talking about? There's no way that's possible."

"_Watch me."_

The giggling and laughter ceased. The temperature of the room finally went back to its normal temperature, and the ice that formed inside the room was gone as well. Everything went back to normal. Or so they think it has.

"What _was_ that?" Satsuki muttered. He was simply puzzled with everything that just had happened inside the room. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Magic…"

"Yes. It was magic. But I am afraid you have to forget everything that has happened here." Clef gestured his hand towards Satsuki's forehead and recited an incantation spell. A blue spark appeared at Satsuki's forehead and he eventually fainted from the shock.

Clef sighed. "This is going to be another problem." He muttered.

He looked worriedly at the sleeping Umi and gently touched her cheek. He smiled at the sleeping girl. He couldn't shake off the feeling inside him of wanting to protect this _little girl. _Sure, she was getting on his nerves most of the time; but he can't bring himself to hate her. There was just a soft spot in him that was for her; although, he couldn't determine why he felt that way.

On the contrary, Clef doesn't know what kind of problem he was facing. It wasn't a spirit that was after Umi; it was Umi _herself_ that was _after_ them. But how is that possible? No one knows for sure.

* * *

><p>It was already dismissal when Umi woke up from her sleep. She found Clef sitting, but sleeping soundly beside her while he held her hand. And to her right, she saw Satsuki asleep on a bed.<p>

Suddenly, the door flung open, Hikaru and Fuu dashed right to her side. They began asking questions, until they realized that Clef and Satsuki were still soundly asleep, and Umi signalled them to keep quiet.

"What happened to these two?" Hikaru asked.

Umi just shrugged. "I don't know. When I woke up, both of them were asleep."

"Ngghhh." Clef was starting to wake up. He stretched out his arms and found himself being surrounded by curious eyes.

"W-what are you all staring at?" he asked.

"Hmm. Nothing really." Both Hikaru and Fuu muttered at the same time.

Both Clef and Umi were dumbfounded about the actions of the two other Knights.

"Hey, in any case, do you guys want to eat cake?" Umi cheerfully asked. She seemed back to her usual self.

"Sure!" Hikaru cheerily agreed.

Umi smiled. "Alright then, I'll treat you to a delicious cake today."

"What is this 'cake' you're talking about, Umi?" Ferio asked innocently.

"It's a sweet kind of pastry that requires the presence of flour, eggs, and butter." Fuu explained as a-matter-of-factly.

"Alriggghht, even if I didn't get whatever Fuu just explained, let me try some!" Ferio eagerly agreed.

Umi slowly got out of her bed and fixed her clothing. She looked at Satsuki's direction. She smiled as she looked at the young lad.

"You guys can proceed first. I think I'll wait for Satsuki-kun to wake up. He deserves a cake, too." She smiled sweetly as she was looking at Satsuki. Clef noticed this, but his expression didn't change. It was still blank.

"Okay then. Meet us at Maki's cake shop, okay?" Fuu assured Umi.

"Okay."

Everyone left the room; except for Clef. Umi noticed him still standing at the doorway.

"Are you staying behind?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

She was feeling nervous as their eyes met. "W-what?" she nervously asked.

"Are you feeling okay? He asked. He was looking at her intently on the eyes. Blue meets blue.

"Yes, I'm fine. What makes you think that I'm not?" she was now puzzled with Clef's sudden change of expression. Usually, he had this stoic and wise face, but right now, it was _blank._ Just blank. No expression was forming or whatsoever.

"Nothing." He exited the room with small steps and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Along the hallway, Clef was walking by himself, not minding if he would get left behind by the others or not.<p>

"_There is something wrong about Umi right now. I can't tell what it is, but I can feel it." _He thought to himself. The mage slowed down his pace on purpose and decided to wait for Umi and Satsuki to emerge from the room.

Knowing that there _is_ something wrong, he couldn't just carelessly waste his power over something he's not sure of just yet. He was just _suspecting_ that Umi wasn't being herself right now; there was also the case about Satsuki Narumi; the reincarnated form of Eagle Vision. He doesn't seem to possess any of Eagle's memories, but Clef knew that Satsuki could also be just a doll; being a host for Eagle's soul. When Clef tried to determine whether Satsuki had mental energy or magical power within him; and from the looks of it, after he tried to erase Satsuki's memory back then; he felt a strong current of magical power flowing through Satsuki's body. As if it was slowly circulating all throughout his body.

Maybe Satsuki Narumi was not just a host for Eagle Vision's soul; maybe he was something else other than what Clef had expected him to be. It is also possible that he equals the magical power of a Magic Knight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Umi-chan that was a good show you put up right there. I'm amazed." <em>The girl with dark blue hair appeared once again by Umi's side. She was playing with Umi's hair. Freezing and unfreezing a tangle of her hair.

Umi was not minding it. Heck, she seemed to be under some spell to even notice it. Her blue eyes were now covered with a dark hue of red. She was not really being herself just as what Clef had suspected; she was being controlled by this Umi look-alike.

"If it would mean making the both of us happy, then I'll gladly take up the role as your puppet, _Mizu_." Umi smiled as she crawled beside Satsuki.

"_I would very much appreciate that, Umi-chan." _This so-called Mizu smiled darkly as she kissed Satsuki's forehead.

Mizu draped her long white gown all over Satsuki's sleeping body. His body flinched the moment her dress touched his bare skin. It would only mean that even her clothes were as cold as ice.

"_Now, now, Satsuki-kun, I know very well about your feelings for Umi-chan, and also, __**your true identity**__." _she whispered through his ear.

"_You're not just a normal human being; you're much powerful than that, and you surpass the magic that of that Master Mage of Cephiro. He was just transported to this other world, and BAM, he's powerless." _She snickered. Oh how she loves it when she badmouths that useless mage.

She hates him so much. She hates him so much to the point that she _wants_ him to be all hers; and to _kill _him with pleasure. That's how much she _loathes_ him.

"_I would definitely love to see blood this time, Umi-chan!" _she started to laugh maniacally and formed an ice knife in her hand.

She started cutting Umi's face and laughed sinisterly when she saw blood running from her cheek. Even her own cheek was cut. Both of their faces had blood on it.

"_I'm sure Master Mage Clef wouldn't mind if I played a little with him, right? After all, he does __**love**__ me." _Mizu whispered at Umi's ear. The 'puppet' Umi flinched at her gesture.

Mizu started to look down the window. She saw Clef walking alone by himself.

"_My, my. Just looking at him makes me want to slice him up to bits, but at the same time, I __**want**__ to have him all to myself." _Mizu smirked.

* * *

><p>Clef looked up again in the window to see if how Umi was doing by herself right now. He was really suspecting that something was wrong, but if he made a wrong move now, it could cost grave consequences. He can't tell the others about this for the meantime, for it doesn't concern them. Sure, they're also Umi's friends, but he couldn't afford to take chances right now. Especially since his powers are not yet fully coming back to him. He can't drag Hikaru, Fuu and Ferio into this just yet until he is sure of it himself.<p>

Once again, he heard this sinister laughs echo all throughout the place. It was even more darkly toned than it was before.

"Umi….."


End file.
